HIM
"As you raced through time, the whole world went to heck!" - HIM, Speed Demon HIM is a powerful, flamboyant demon and the series' secondary antagonist. He is the king of darkness, and is the second closest enemy of the Girls, next to Mojo Jojo. Many think that he is the series interpretation of the Devil himself though the only definitive case of this was in his original incarnation (Whoopass a Go-Go). Throughout the series, he is shown to be the strongest and most deranged of the girls recurring rogues gallery. Out of all the villains in PPG, the creator Craig McCracken stated that HIM was his favorite villain in the show. The B Team Storyline He serves Slade alongside Mojo Jojo and he is creepy as hell with his voice and appareance. He is also one of Slade's main staff as well which is odd considering he is one of the goofiest members of Slade's team. He is also one of the only 5 members of Slade's Ensemble to have stayed since the beginning alongside Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades and Mojo Jojo. The Beginning HIM debuts here as one of Slade's allies Slade Strikes Back He returns again in the same position Legends of Light and Darkness HIM returns a third time to help Slade and the others against The League of Darkness. HIM is first seen with Celes Chere in finding The Alpha Team as some of the members may not trust Slade wanting to help Bender due to their history. He is next seen with the other members of the team on Model W. He also makes comment on Malefor's conquering complex and admits unlike the others he pefers psychological torture. When Megabyte asks if Slade has a plan regarding Khan, HIM knowing his boss well tells him he obviously has one. HIM during Slade and Anti Cosmo's absence works under Heloise despite not knowing her well because she is the one who offered. HIM and the rest of the villains decide to investigate parts of the world as a way to cover everything. HIM recalls The Joker previously being their ally and tells Bender and Co that Joker will proably use this against Slade and the others. HIM decides to go after The Destroyer when arriving back at Slade's Castle with everyone else par Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes and Hades as it what Slade would want. Alongside Slade's other members HIM finds the destroyer and they all destroy it. HIM alongside Mojo, Dr.Doom, Ocelot, Bowser, Hades, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Celes fight Hazama with Bender And The B Team as well As Discord. HIM is ready to party after this and everyone who's everyone knows how he parties. Blackpool HIM with other members of Slade`s Ensemble find Black Star and make an allegiance with him TGTTA 2 HIM returns with his team to bring down Eobard Thawne and his legion. HIM is one of the few still part of Slade's circle and is working at Slade's newest establishment where he lets the people in and critizes Mojo for his ranting and after Thawne's minions crash the establishment, he fights most of them with his powers holding them back to make sure Slade isn't killed and Bob can investigate. He along with the other members of Slade's meeting to discuss their attack that Thawne commited on them and his theft of a precious item that Slade and Anti Cosmo claimed in a past adventure. HIM travels with Slade and his team to 2010 to follow Thawne so Slade, Hades and Anti Cosmo can get their past selves and Eddy to help them out. Him works with Celes and Harry to investigate the husks and learns about the Philospher Stone before being confronted by loads of robots. When Slade and Anti Cosmo get back, he's annoyed about how long it took them to get back, HIM hears from Mojo and Technus about The Teen Titans kidnap and he freaks out to Mojo's suprise since HIM knows damn well what The Joker might do to Robin and The Teen Titans. He spys on Thawne while AC and his crew go after Darkwarrior and then brings his info to the team. After Deathstroke invades the ship, HIM goes after Damian Darhk to make sure Darhk can't intervene further with their attempt to turn the power back on. HIM joins up with the heroes to attack Joker's teammates and is reserved to attack foot soliders while the rest go through he with many other villains rescue Twilight and Rick from FANG and Bison. Harry Wells alongside Bowser, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Manray and Technus all land together and Harry begins to realize something when Mojo asks. Harry states that they must find his friends Team Flash, as they know more about Thawne than they do. The Team all agree to this and they are ready to follow this until They are trapped into something The Joker set up. Technus asks what's up when Joker says that he has prepared his own great maze and that they had to get out. Hades calls Joker a coward for making a trap rather than fight them. The Joker mocks Hades and tells Hades that even though they are devils, He and HIM can't get out without costing the team their chacnes. Bowser and Harry Wells don't trust and Bowser tries to use his fire breath to make a hole to escape when he is pushed back in. The Joker then Tells Bowser that he doesn't lie and Wells calls him dreadful for that comment. The team go into the deep forest and go near a lot of Tikis and go around to find a way around and Joker knowingly decided to sent robots knowing they would be easily killed. The Team jump on vines and go through the deep dark forest with Bowser and Technus leading the way with fire and electric while Hades is using his own powers to scroch the crap out of everyone while Wells and Mojo lead the way. Manray then notices some campers and Harry tells him and Technus to save them and recultantly they do . They find them On the mountain to the right of the porta-potty. - On the mountain overlooking the waterfall at the end of the area. - On the mountain overlooking the flat land after you enter the area Going further in the forest HIM and Hades decide to just go to the first exit out while just giving the rest of the team an easy way through which eventually all do as some of them namely Manray get distracted as a result. In the 2nd part of the maze, Mojo and Harry are up and they must make a bridge to make it to the 3rd and final leg. The two go down the swamp going on flatrock and taking out more enemies as they go. During their movement, Bowser sees one and just tosses it there and after 20 minutes The two come back with the 2nd one. Mojo mentions how they saw the whole area, but didn't see enough, leaving the team confused until Technus lights up an area and Technus goes to retrieve and brings to the area the last one and an bridge is made allowing the team to go into the cave As the six find more keys and more things they eventually find the exit and leave. But Bowser stays for a bit and goes collecting crystals which Manray looks impatient about it as does Harry. HIM goes chasing Bowser and tells him to just leave but Bowser still want crystals and to something for the team causing Mojo to slap his head in frustration. Ultimate Story HIM had been part of the Ultimate Story from the beginning since he is one of the Powerpuff Girls' arch-foes. He played a significantly heinous role in the story. It was also revealed that he's a member of the Descendants of Darkness and remembers everything that happened before the Rifter. He made strides to initiate the next Rifter by unimaginable means. Allies and enemies Friends: Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Celes Chere, Mojo Jojo, Megabyte, Lex Luthor, Mozernath, Captain Hook, Dr.Doom, Master Albert, Bowser, Dr.Insano, Cat R Waul, Bowser Jr, Ventress, Sideshow Bob, Dr.Octopus, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, AVGN, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Phantom R, Marie, Suede, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr.Manhattan, Marceline, Harpuia, Makoto, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Nostalgia Critic, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan Kenobi, Balthazar Blake, Spyro, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Shade, Jesu Otaku, Monodramon, Dingo, Irene Addler, Hexadecimal, Eddy, Negaduck, Scrouge, The V Team, Harrison Wells, Manray, The Flying Dutchman, Black Curveo, the Descendants of Darkness Enemies: The Powerpuff Girls, Dib, M.O.D.A.B, The Joker, The Joker's Forces, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Dr.Weil, Discord, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, Eobard Thawne, Dr.Alchemy, Scott the Network Head, The League of Past, Present and Future Evil Videos Gallery him 1.jpg him 10.jpg him 11.jpg Him 13.jpg HIM 14.jpg HIM 15.jpg HIM 16.jpg HIM 17.jpg him 2.jpg him 3.jpg him 4.jpg him 5.jpg him 6.jpg him 7.jpg him 8.jpg him 9.jpg Snapshot 1 (11-11-2012 6-19 AM).png IMG_2093-1-.png|in the 2016 show Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Devils Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Characters hailing from the Powerpuff Girls Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Non Humans Category:Reality Warpers Category:Rivals Category:Scary Characters Category:Sixth In Command Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Tricksters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Main Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Demon Category:Omnipotents Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Slade and Anti Cosmo's Generals Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Nameless Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Heroes who save the day Category:The V Team's allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Beginning Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Goatees Category:Characters whose genders are unknown Category:Fashion Lover Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:On and Off Villains Category:Likable villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Imposters Category:Immortal demons Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Characters favourite by Slipknot15 Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Lords Category:Villains The4everrevival considers the scariest Category:Characters The4everreival Loves the Most Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Slade's Ensemble Members Appearing in TGTTA 2 Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Current Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Outright Characters Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tom Kane Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Villains in the Ultimate Story Category:Members of the Descendants of Darkness Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing